Mark Ventor
Markus Ventor (simply known as Mark Ventor or Ventor on television) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to the SWA, where he is the current reigning Skyfall Champion. Brief History Ventor was born on August 29, 1983 in Trenton New Jersey. As a child, Ventor was actually smaller than most of the children, making him an easy target for bullying. At an early age, Ventor wanted to put an .end to this, and began lifting weights at the ripe age of 12. He then soon after got a rather large growth spurt. He was already standing at 6 foot when he was 14. Continuing to lift and train, Ventor also started to experiment with different fighting styles, including some martial arts, boxing, and shoot wrestling. From then on, Ventor realised what his calling in life was. To become a professional wrestler. COW (2001) It all started when he was 17. He was brought into a local promotion called COW. A light heavyweight at the time, Ventor competed in the COW Lightweight Title league, and actually won the title after a while. When he got that piece of gold, he understood what it was like to fight in front of a live crowd. He felt a certain urge that he has never felt before in his lifetime. Unfortunately, about two months later he lost the title. Soon after that occurred, the COW went bankrupt, which forced it to be shut down. Ventor needed a new fed to join. HCWF (2002) Next up, he joined the very well known Hardcore Championship Wrestling Federation, or better known as the HCWF. He managed to win the Hardcore Championship, the United States Championship, and even the Unified Heavyweight Title. From there on out, Ventor wasn't too liked by the fans, but to him, it didn't matter. He loved being an entertainer. Unfortunately, Ventor had another tough break with this fed. The HCWF too shut down. Shortly after this occurrence, Ventor got a phone call from IWF CEO and President, Robert Eliason. IWF (2002–2004) Rob saw a ton of potential in this young superstar, and quickly tried him out in a few dark matches before IWF's hit show, Tuesday Night Terror. This was a big opportunity for Vent to impress, seeing that at the time, the Insane Wrestling Federation was one of the best independent wrestling promotions around. Rob loved the matches he put on, and thus Ventor debuted on IWF television. He started off in the stable known as Evil With Attitude. Dante, Hellion, and Morpheus, who were the 6-man Tag Team Champions at the time, brought out the fourth member to their stable. Starting out with a gothic gimmick, he won his first match against Tank and won the European Championship. He went on to hold onto the title for four months, squashing opponents like Kid Extreme, Kannabis Krazy Kid, and Grim. After loosing the Euro Title, Ventor changed his gimmick again, becoming a cocky, egotistical heel. This is the Ventor that everyone really knows and loves. He had a majority of his success in this era, winning titles such as the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, North American, Tag Team, as well as many others. In his two years in IWF, from 2002–2004, he fought wrestling legends such as Slider, Atomic Punk, Sting Ray, Rage, Zodiac, Cobra, Ravnos, The Dawgg, and Shadow. He won some, and he lost some. But one thing is for sure....he gave it his all in each and every match he had. This landed him a spot in the Insane Wrestling Federation Hall of Fame. During his career in IWF, he managed to be in many famous stables, like the Fatal Four, Pain Within, Team Canada, and The Enforcers. The IWF eventually shut it's doors, but Ventor smiled knowing he gave that fed everything he possibly could. Floating Around (2004–2005) After his IWF stint, he signed up with a few smaller indy feds, like XCE, XWE, and DCW. In all honesty, nothing memoriable had been done in that time period, with the exception of winning the XWE Tag Team Championship with Sting Ray. Ventor thought about some things, and knew deep down he needed some time off from the wrestling scene. He then took a whole year and a half off. From the beginning of 2004, all the way to the middle of 2005, Vent was off the road. He finally got a break. However, in that time period, he didn't stop training. He kept up his weight lifting and cardio so he wouldn't be out of wrestling shape. He knew he was going to return. It was just a matter of timing. PSW (2005) In June 2005, Ventor shocked the world when he made his return to the ring. He debuted in the fed known as Power Surge Wrestling. When he got there, there were some familiar IWF faces, but also a lot of new talent. Guys like Shane Steele, Luke Von Erich, Jake Keeton, and Paul Epton all were in at the time, and showed a new breed of wrestling talent to Ventor. Ventor didn't let this scare him, though. Still with his much cocky attitude, he teamed up with some old friends....Rage, Slider, Ravnos, and Priest. They went by the name of The Xtreme Impact Players. In that stable, Rage and Ventor formed a tag team, and even won the PSW Tag Team Championships from two top superstars, Stephen Hawk and MJ Deliverance. Soon, the owner of the fed Paul Stone got tired of the PSW. He let the combination of Paul Epton and Luke Von Erich take control of a new fed known as American Wrestling Organization, or AWO. SWA (2005–Present) Right then and there, Ventor had a tough choice to make. At the time, he signed a contract with AWO, but also agreed to a new formed fed known as Skyfall Wrestling Alliance. To try out both feds, he had a split contract, which means he was allowed to wrestle for both feds. As it turns out, it didn't work out all that well. Ventor's schedule was more busy than ever. He found it impossible to have any free time to himself. Finally, he made his decision. He quit the AWO, and stuck with the company he loved to be with.....the SWA. Currently, he is still in this fed. Already having much success in this fed, Ventor continues to impress and is in the best wrestling shape of his career. On Edge, he has his own talk show known as The Vent. Finishing Moves *Ventornado (Texas Cloverleaf submission hold) *The Classic Left Hook (left hook punch to the jaw) Signature Moves *Roundhouse kick to the temple *Muay Thai Combinations (this could include straight punches, knees, elbows, and shin kicks) *Triangle Choke from the ground *Guillotine Headlock *Oma Plata Armbar *Indian Deathlock *Hip toss *Clawhold STO *Reverse DDT *Stalling Brainbuster *Belly-to-belly Suplex *Fisherman's Suplex with pin *Yakuza Kick *German Suplex with bridge *Jump Spinning DDT *Full Nelson Slam *Double Arm DDT *Cradle Piledriver *TKO *Spear *Rib Breaker *Shoulder Breaker *Gordbuster *Tree of Woe *Knee strike off the top rope *Diving Headbutt off the top rope Ventor's Title History: SWA *1x Skyfall Champion (current) *3x SWA World Champion *1x Anarchy Champion *2x Xtreme Champion *2x World Tag Team Champion (once with B. Cool and once with Simon Kayne) IWF *2x World Heavyweight Champion *1x North American Heavyweight Champion *2x Intercontinental Champion *1x European Champion *1x Television Champion *5x Hardcore/Extreme Champion *1x World Tag Team Champion w/ Quion XGW *1x World Heavyweight Champion HCWF *1x Unified Heavyweight Champion *1x United States Champion *3x Hardcore Champion *38x 24/7 Champion NAW *1x NAW World Heavyweight Champion COW *1x Lightweight Champion XWE *1x World Tag Team Champion w/ Sting Ray PSW *1x World Tag Team Champion w/ "The Main Event" Rage Other Accomplishments: *Former IWF Chief of Staff *Has been in countless stables in many different organizations, such as the Fatal Four, Xtreme Impact Players, The Enforcers, Pain Within, The Collective, and many other classics. *Longest reigning IWF European Champion *First ever SWA Champion and IWF North American Heavyweight Champion *Inducted into the IWF Hall of Fame as the first ever official Grand Slam winner *Inducted into the SWA Hall of Fame, Class of 2006 *Won SWA Wrestler of the Year and Feud of the Year in the SWA Awards 2006